For Good
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: Austin's a shy sorcerer and Ally's a perky witch.
1. Chapter 1-Magic

**hey everyone! SO this is my world's longest two shot! NOW before I start this off I need to emphasized that some pieces of this plot are based off the musical 'Wicked'. So if you've seen the musical and you notice any, it's credits also towards that plot! I did though put my own twist on it all, it's loosely based. I just really needed to get that out there, I'm not here for plagiarism or anything like that. YET THIS ISN'T A CROSSOVER! None of the characters from wicked are in this piece. Anyway! I worked on this for about the past 5 days and I'm finally done! So please, I hope you enjoy this!:) also, I will be hopefully soon updating my story "We're a Work in Progress"-if anyone cared ;)**

I was panting out of breath as I hit a dead end as a cackle came in front of me with a crowd of upset faces.

"Game over" he said as I tried to cast a spell under my breath to save my life, yet he was quicker. I then began to cover my face as I saw a bright bolt of magic come my way before then it was blocked.

"Leave him alone!"  
*Three years earlier*

Ally's P.O.V.

"This is um cozy?" I said as I placed my bags on the floor of the dorm room. I smiled, day one of Wiz Academy.

"This is the worst college dorm room I've ever seen. And this is grad, school it's suppose to be better. Not worse than college." a girl said as I turned around to see a short latina girl standing at the doorway.

"Ah you must Trish?" I asked as Trish nodded looking at me and my white covers.

"And you are Ally Dawson, from the Uppertown" Trish said as I smiled.

"Well that's my father, but yes. I'm so excited to be roommates!" I said bubbly as Trish smiled.

"I'm gonna enjoy this, you're so cheery" Trish said as I nodded.

"Well I was always taught to find the good in life" I said as Trish nodded.

"And where exactly would you see the good in this room?" Trish asked as I sighed looking around. I then smiled as I noticed the window,

"we have a nice view!" I said as I smiled looking outside. You could see almost all of the campus since we were on the top floor.

"Great, so I can now see more drunk people." Trish said bitterly as I laughed before I looked at the door and one of the helpers was holding my mini fridge.

"Well I did bring us a mini fridge" I said as Trish's eyes brightened,

"oh Ally, I think I love you" Trish said as we both laughed.

Once I had settled in I looked at Trish who was on her bed.

"Wanna walk around?" I asked as Trish shook her head.

"It's ten and we have classes in the morning. Plus I had to get up at 6 AM to get here" Trish said as I smiled nodding.

"Alright, I'll be back soon" I said as I got up and slipped on some of sneakers. I then walked down the hall, saying hello to everyone. I then made my way out of the hall and began to walk around the campus. I noticed and smiled as I saw a bundle of people around the fountain next to the library.

"Hey Ally!" Kira said as I smiled walking over to her as she was sitting with other students.

"Hey guys" I said smiling as I looked at Kira, Cassidy, Dallas, Dez and a couple other people. "Are you guys nervous for tomorrow?" Kira asked as they all nodded, worried.

"Yeah. What if I'm late? Or if something horrible happens like I forget my pants!?" Dez exclaimed as I laughed.

"What if my professor hates me, already" Cassidy groaned.

"Guys, breath. It's all gonna be alright! You won't forget you're pants Dez cause you'll feel it. Cassidy you're professors will love you. As long as you walk in there with a plan on how to succeed you'll be alright" I said as they all took a breath out before smiling.

"Oh Ally, you are too good. Thanks for always cheering us up" Cassidy said as I smiled. "Always" I said before I opened my mouth when someone ran out of the library.

"Get out! Classes haven't even started yet you creep" someone from within yelled before we all stopped and looked at who was leaving. He was tall, blonde hair that was messy. He was wearing a big baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants. He was clutching onto his books as he looked back at the library before looking at us. We all gasped, he had a scar that circled and outlined his right eye and cheek.

"What? Oh is it something on my face?" He snarled as I rolled my eyes.

"Someone's just upset they got kicked out of the library" I spat as he chuckled.

"As if the pretty little rich girl would know anything about libraries, cute joke." He said as I stood up.

"Excuse me?" I asked before he walked away.

"He's so freaking weird. He lives next to me, he's got a single room. I would understand why though. He gives off bad vibes" Dallas said as I nodded.

"Yeah well don't mind him. I'm sure he'll just blend away into the crowds tomorrow" I said before we all kept talking into the evening.

Oh how little did I know that was going to be the exact opposite of what he would do.

It was my final class of the day as I walked into class beaming, sorcery. Not my favorite class though, that would be music studies for me. I noticed Dallas who winked at me as I smirked at him before I sat down next to him.

"Alright good evening students! My name is Professor Sun. I know you all are wondering why you're in the class since we force all of you new folks into it. Yet don't worry, many of you will have free evenings after this. This maybe you're only time in my classroom. You see I have had to go through every single freshman today and see if they are worth being in my class. Now no you can't go run and try and master sorcery, it's a given born gift. About two or three of you will probably be joining my class. Because some of you have magic running and screaming to get out of your bodies, those will be the students I'll be working with this semester. Although most of you don't have as strong magic which is okay! We're lucky to be in a world full of many wonders. Now since you are my last class of the day and so far I've had the most magical students appear at the end of the alphabet. So! Zelda let's get started" Mr. Sun said as I groaned. Oh great, I'm going to wait for all of these people! I'm the first person in this class in the order of the alphabet.

"You know, my dad worked with a wizard. So I'm sure I'm gonna get in" Dallas said as I grinned,

"I hope you do!" I said as Dallas smiled.

"Don't get you're hopes up too high though sweetheart, sorcery isn't exactly the place for girls" Dallas said as I rolled my eyes Dallas.

"Okay I never said I thought I was going to get in, but don't go around make assumptions" I said as Dallas shrugged.

I groaned, it had been almost two hours and the end of the alphabet was good at wanting to create magic, but couldn't.

"Dallas and Dream" Mr. Sun called over, finally almost done. Mr. Moon would try different techniques to get magic out of them, asking them to read over texts, no one could do that. He would sometimes bring up situations, if needed to do that though he'd take them into the back room. There were other techniques he would use but goodness none of them worked.

"Mr. Sun? Could we maybe just agree that this isn't the class for me and I can just leave? I've been here for two hours now" I groaned as Dallas and Dream walked out. Mr. Sun smirked,

"well I'm sorry for the wait Ms. Dawson but it's your guys turn" Mr. Sun as I asked,

"guys?" I asked as Mr. Moon then pointed,

"you and Austin" Mr. Sun said as I groaned. And there was the same blonde boy, oh god this is turning into the worst first day ever.

"Great" I gritted through my teeth as Austin and I walked down to the front of the classroom.

"Alright since you two are the last students of the day, and no pressure or anything but I haven't found a single person worthy of this class so far. Let's start with trying to read this text" Mr. Sun said as he pulled out this huge dusty book. Austin and I coughed as he opened it to the first page. The letters looked as if someone had turned them inside out and upside down,

"Mr. Sun I can't really read this" I said not even looking at it, but instead Austin.

"Leka yadna ooz" Austin said as he read the words as Mr. Moon smiled.

"Outstanding Austin Moon" Mr. Sun said as I sighed.

"You try now Ally" Mr. Sun said as I said,

"what's the point he said it all perfectly" I said as Austin chuckled.

"Just give it a try" Mr. Sun said as I squinted reading the lines. I was able to say about one line fluently,

"you're starting somewhere good, now onto more tests" Mr. Sun said as he actually sounded excited. I sighed glancing at Austin who was smiling softly.

We had run a couple other tests, we were both able to conduct small spells. Of course Austin was able to do them much better than me though, ugh.

"Find something that Austin can't do please" I groaned as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Why is it bad that I'm actually good at something?" Austin said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm surprised that's all" I said as Austin laughed.

"I am too, that somehow some girl with such pathetic goals is making it so far. Befriending everyone to become what popular? That's not gonna take you anywhere" Austin said as I glared at him fuming.

"Well neither will that horrible attitude! But at least it's prettier than you're hideous scar!" I yelled before Austin's eyes flashed a dark black. The windows all slammed shut, the door was opened as a loud thunder of wind came. Gravity seemed to be turned off as everything began to rise. I began to panic as I then looked at his hands which began to glow as my eyes got wide as I felt myself get thrown over to the other side of the room.

"OW!" I yelled, because well I couldn't think of much else to say. I wasn't really hurt, just thrown but AUSTIN JUST MOVED ME ACROSS THE ROOM.

"Mr. Moon!" Mr. Sun yelled as Austin shook his face, his eyes going back to their original color. Austin then looked over at me his eyes softening for a moment.

"Oh god, are you alright?" Austin said he ran over to me reaching out to help me up as I shook my head.

"If you think I'm going to touch you after that you're insane" I said as Austin sighed.

"What was that Austin?" Mr. Sun asked as Austin shook his head.

"I-I-I don't know. It just happens when I get scared or upset. I'm sorry it won't happen again" Austin said as Mr. Sun shook his head.

"No" Mr. Sun said as we both said,

"what?!" "Don't be, you have a powerful talent! You must use this to your advantage" Mr. Sun said as Austin nodded.

"Now Ms. Dawson. I see more in you than you think, I just don't think you're giving it you're all. I want to do one more test, to see if you're really supposed to be in this class" Mr. Sun said as I sighed. We walked into this room, it was dark and small.

"Now, nothing that is about to happen is truly real, nor is it a fantasy. This will show if you've truly got power within" Mr. Sun said as I raised and eyebrow at him. I looked around thinking, what the he-. My thoughts were interrupted by noticing two men walking in, I saw Austin and Mr. Sun in the corner. The men were carrying a crate that was moving, what the? I then gasped as they opened it to see my mom was wearing a shocker collar, she was calling out. I then saw one of the men attaching cords around her neck and then to an electric machine. They pressed a button sending a small shock to her, causing her to yell in pain.

"Please stop!" I said as they shook their heads before doing it once more, causing the cat to meow and her legs to shake.

"Please! For all goodness stop! You're hurting her! She didn't do anything!" I yelled as I ran over to her before they gave her another shock, causing her to cry out falling to the ground of the cage. I then looked at Austin and Mr. Sun. Austin's eyes were huge

"Ally! Do something!" Austin said as I then looked and saw the men had placed the machine on death mode. No.

"This has to be done Miss, now step aside" the man said as I shook my head.

"No! Please stop!" I yelled as they shook their heads, no! I then saw as they reached for the button,

"stop!" I yelled before I threw my hands forward. I placed the men in slow motion, then ran over to my mom went in front of her. I then painted with my hands a shield of protection, as the button pressed I held my arms firm as I felt the electricity run around us as I protected her. I then closed my eyes before opening them and seeing we were back in the classroom.

"My goodness. You're both much more powerful than you know. I will see you same time tomorrow, congrats you have officially been enrolled in my class!" Mr. Sun said as I nodded.

"You both must be careful though, Austin you must know your strength and Ally you as well. Along with, with protection there are even limits to that. If you hold out one protection bubble for too long, it will break" Professor Sun said as I nodded before running out of his classroom. What in the world just happened?

"Ugh why me!?" I yelled out as I walked back to the dorm.

"What in the world do you mean why me?" Austin asked as I groaned turning around to see him.

"I mean, I didn't ask for that! My parent's barely have any magic in them! I wasn't suppose to be there! I especially don't want to be in there with you!" I said as Austin laughed bitterly.

"Oh and you think you're my first choice? I don't know how you got in there either. But all I know is that it's exceptionally hard to get into a class by Professor Sun and you should be very grateful to be in it!" Austin said as I rolled my eyes.

"You think I grew up in a barn? Of course I know who Professor Sun is and his powers! I am grateful I just don't understand why I'm there, especially why I'm stuck in there with you. But oh please dear goodness don't get pissed off by that comment. I don't want to go flying again" I said as I groaned glaring at Austin before I stormed off to my dorm. Worst first day.

It had been a couple of weeks on campus, everyone was settling in well at least. I was too, I became very close with Trish, and started dating Dallas life was good for the most part. Plus I was able to avoid Austin as much as I could, I feel like he was avoiding me too though.

"You going to the party tonight?" Trish asked I nodded,

"yeah! Dallas is gonna pick me up at eight, do you want to join us?" I asked as Trish shook her head.

"No thanks girly, I'll just meet up with you guys at the party. I'll meet up with Kira" Trish said a I smirked.

"What about asking Dez?" I asked as I picked out a flowy red dress and heels, while Trish blushed before throwing a pillow at me.

"God no, I could get rejected and he's so uh annoying. Plus! He hangs out with Austin sometimes, and that guy is weird." Trish said as I nodded.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna run over to the snack shack. Do you want anything?" I asked as Trish nodded,

"some chips please!" Trish said as I nodded before I left.

I thanked the oh so kind food court lady as I carried my soda and Trish's chips back. I then noticed Austin sitting there looking at me, great.

"Can I help you?" I asked as Austin shook his head looking down as I began to walk away looking back to see Austin looking once more.

"My god what do you want?" I asked as Austin sighed standing up walking next to me.

"Why are you dressed so nicely?" Austin asked a I raised an eyebrow.

"Um" I began thinking. I could tell him a lie, or where I was actually going. Although he may become the laughing stock of that party, and I don't hate anyone that much do I?

"Why do you care about what I look like?" I asked as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Personally I think you're overdoing it sweetheart" Austin said as I gasped, yup I do.

"I'm going to a party tonight. It's at the Dwarf's frat house, I was told by Cassidy you were invited actually. The invite accidently came to Dez though but I was told to tell you. It's at eight!" I said cheerfully as Austin's eyebrows raised.

"Oh um really? Me? I was invited? By Cassidy? Oh wow, I should get her something right?" Austin asked as I felt a little guilty seeing the joy in his eyes.

"Um yeah. I gotta go" I said as Austin nodded before I ran off. Oh god what did I just do?

I giggled as I smiled kissing Dallas once more before I looked at the dance floor.

"Let's go dance!" I said as Dallas smiled nodding,

"after you my lady" Dallas said as I smiled. We went onto the dance floor, now I have always sucked at dancing. Yet I can do a mean sway back at forth, and that's all Dallas seemed to want to do. I smiled as I felt Dallas's lips on my neck as I looked down at our hands interlocked. Suddenly the music turned off and everyone gasped. I then looked up and saw what everyone was staring at, Austin. Austin then made eye contact with me, as I saw him look around then back at me. I then sighed, oh god what did I do? Austin then took a deep breath in as he walked over to Cassidy handing her some flowers as her mouth went open while everyone booed him. Then Austin walked towards the dance floor that had cleared, and began to dance to no music. He wasn't half bad actually, yet you could barely see him over everyone yelling at him to leave.

"Well he's got guts. At least he doesn't care what anyone thinks" Dallas said as I sighed shaking my head.

"He does though, he came for Cassidy and this is now all my fault. Give me one second" I said as I sighed. I looked around and then walked over to Austin tapping him on the shoulder. He stopped at looked at me confused before he began to step back. I then grabbed his arm as everyone gasped and pulled him back into the light. I then looked over at the dj and nodded at him as he quirked his eyebrow before playing the music once again.

I took a deep sigh, I then began to dance very horribly and awkwardly. I heard some laughs but then some claps as I danced. I then turned around and looked at everyone.

"So I get claps for dancing horribly and awkwardly, yet Austin gets booed for dancing like a normal person? Come on guys, you can be better than that" I said looking at everyone. Many people looked away or up, avoiding eye contact.

"We all have to stop judging" I said as I looked around before I looked at Austin whose eyes had softened.

"Including me" I said as Austin smiled softly as I smiled back. I then noticed as Cassidy walked forward and smiled at Austin,

"thank you" she said softly before I stepped back as they began to dance together. Soon everyone else went onto the dance floor as I walked back to Dallas.

"Well that was brave of you, but you don't mean it right?" Dallas asked as he sipped his punch as I sat on his lap before hitting him.

"Dallas! That's mean! Of course I meant it. I realized it was horrible of me to do that to Austin. I mean just because we have some well history, doesn't mean everyone has to hate him" I said as Dallas shrugged.

"Well I mean that scar sure does give off bad vibes. But anyway you never told me what took you guys so long back at Professor Sun's a month ago, what happened?" Dallas asked as I sighed. I hadn't really told anyone, one being it's not something to brag about. Oh yeah I got thrown across a room, lucky me! And also, it would scare everyone off Austin even more.

"Oh we just had to fill out some paper work stuff, that's all" I said as Dallas looked at me suspiciously. I then used the best distraction I could to get his mind off of it, my lips.

It was about midnight and I had walked a drunken Dallas back to his room. I walked back towards the party to find Trish when she texted me saying she was staying with Dez as I smiled. I then began to walk back right next to the fountain, before I heard my name being called as I looked back and saw Austin running after me.

"Ally!" Austin called as I stopped looking at Austin who smiled at me.

"Can we talk?" Austin asked as I nodded slowly, somewhat nervous and somewhat hopeful.

"Sure" I said as we took a seat on the fountain steps.

"I just um wanted to say thank you. You really didn't have to do what you did back there, you're the golden girl of this school and you stood up for me. Plus it got Cassidy to talk to me, so I just wanted to say thank you" Austin said as I smiled pointing to the hickey on his neck.

"Looks like you got to more than talking" I said as Autin blushed.

"But yeah of course. It was wrong of me to be so rude to you and make up all that crap. Could we try and refresh? Maybe try to become friends? Because well honestly you're the only person I know in Professor Sun's class and I'm really dying in they're without a friend" I said as Austin laughed as we shook hands.

"Yeah, and I'm really sorry again. For the whole chucking you across the room or anything. I promise I won't harm you ever again." Austin said as I shrugged.

"Maybe I deserved it, I mean I've been quite the brat" I said as Austin shrugged. "

You weren't, maybe just defensive like me? We could become quite the power duel you know?" Austin said as I laughed.

"Oh yeah sure me protecting the world as you throw all the bad guys in the air" I said as Austin laughed smiling as we both sighed.

"So tell me a little about yourself, Mr. Moon. What do you enjoy doing?" I asked as Austin shrugged.

"I mean I love music. I love to sing, I can barely write a good song though. Yet give me and enchanted book and it's perfect. I also love reading as you could probably tell, I keep to myself mostly. Since I live with my folks at home who aren't too talkative either" Austin said as I nodded.

"I get that, my dad. He runs a music store while my mom does research on animals. They both have little magic, my dad uses his to create beautiful musical instruments. My mom uses hers to heal animals if it's small" I said as Austin nodded.

"That's cool that you're parent's at least let magic in your lives. My dad had powers, he worked with the wizard like Dallas's dad. Yet he threw it all away to be with my mother, he forbids me from using it around her, since magic scares her. But you can see it's hard for me to contain it sometimes, that's why I was sent here" Austin said as I nodded.

"Well Austin, I think everyone here should be damn proud to see you. You're actually headed somewhere unlike the rest of us, we were all just sent here by our parents or by pure luck. I have no idea how I got in here, it's so hard to." I said as Austin laughed.

"Are you kidding me Ally? I've seen your tests scores, your scores are some of the highest in the class" Austin said as I blushed.

"But who really cares about brains anyway when you could become popular?" I asked as Austin rolled his eyes. "And this my dear is why we are opposites" Austin said as I grinned.

"Well that's what's going to make us such good friends" I said as we stood up and I beamed.

"Alright, man it's late. How are you still so perky?" Austin asked yawning as we walked into our dorm hall.

"I don't know actually, but I guess I should get some shut eye. Big test tomorrow! See you in the morning Austin" I said as Austin nodded before grabbing my hand twirling me back.

"By the way what I said earlier, about you being over dressed. I didn't mean it as a bad thing, I just was saying you don't need it" Austin said as I blushed as he let go. I walked back to my room looking back at Austin, who would've thought the two of would become friends.

"My head is literally going to explode Austin! Can't we be done? Everyone else is out enjoying their break!" I groaned into my pillow as Austin shook his head.

"Come on Ally, just one more run through. Yes everyone else's finals finished this morning but we still have Professor Sun's this evening! I don't want either of us failing his class and getting kicked out" Austin said I sighed.

"God where's a spell that can create coffee?" I asked as Austin laughed before I saw Dallas walk in.

"Did someone say coffee?" Dallas asked as I smiled running over to him grabbing the two cups.

"Thanks babe" I said kissing him on the lips as Austin took his as Cassidy appeared.

"We figured you two would still have to study so we thought we'd say hello!" Cassidy said before she slid into Austin's lap giving him a kiss.

"So what are your guys plans for the rest of the day?" I asked as Dallas sigehd.

"I'm sorry babe, but I've actually gotta go catch a plane in an hour. Since winter break has begun for me, I'm heading home for the holidays to see my folks. But I was wondering if you wanted to join us for a couple days?" Dallas asked as I nodded smiling.

"Of course, now run along! You don't want to be late" I said as I gave Dallas one more kiss before him and Cassidy left.

"Is Cassidy heading home too?" I asked as Austin nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll see her during break. Man though, I got a flight home. But it isn't till three am tomorrow morning, so I have to stay here while legit everyone else is gone" Austin groaned as I smiled.

"Well, I have a flight tomorrow morning so I'll be here too!" I said happily as Austin fake groaned.

"Great someone to keep me up" Austin said as I shoved him. "

Alright well, the test is in an hour so let's get reviewing" I said before we ran through our flashcards once again.

"Wow my brain is dead" I said sighing as we walked out of Professor Sun's classroom with Austin.

"I know! That test was so hard my god, I'm glad we studied as much as we did" Austin said as I nodded.

"Oh students! Tonight I will post who has passed and who has not, if you passed you'll get an email from me at eleven pm SHARP! If you did pass you assignment over break is to create and figure out your own little skill for the powers you acell in" Professor said as we all nodded. We then walked back to our dorm rooms,

"alright well shit it's already seven. Do you wanna pack up your room and then meet back here at eight?" Austin asked as I nodded,

"sounds good to me!" I said as Austin smiled before we walked to our separate rooms.

"Trish what are you still doing here?" I asked as I opened the door to see Trish packing up her bags.

"I missed my flight this morning, but I have one in an hour" Trish said as I smiled.

"Well do you want any help?" I asked as Trish shook her head,

"no I'm alright thank you. You've gotta pack too right? When do you leave again?" Trish asked as I was putting clothes into my large suitcase.

"I leave tomorrow at like eight am, so I'm stuck here for the night" I said as Trish frowned.

"Aw I'm sorry girl, it's gonna be dead here. I would hang with you if I could!" Trish said as I shook my head.

"No don't worry, Austin's flight is early in the AM so we're just gonna hang out tonight" I said as Trish raised her eyebrows.

"What?" I asked as Trish smirked,

"oh nothing. Just you and Austin sure have been spending a lot of time together" Trish said as I rolled my eyes,

"first of all I thought you didn't even like him. Second can't a guy and girl just be friends? What happened to that concept?" I asked as Trish shook her head.

"I'm just saying Ally, keep you're eyes peeled. Because eventually one of you is gonna fall. And I do like him! Now, thanks to you a lot of people do" Trish said as I smiled.

"And that's exactly what I wanted" I said as Trish laughed a she lifted up her suitcase.

"Alright well this is me. Let's hang out over break! I can't go a whole month without seeing you" Trish said as I beamed as I got up and hugged Trish tightly.

"We will! Text me when you land safely okay?" I asked as Trish nodded.

"Alright mom, see you later" Trish said as she walked out. I smiled before I then began to pack up the room.

It was suddenly eight, I groaned as I noticed I had packed all of my clothes minus some plain jeans and a loose sweater. Not my ideal for a night out, but this will do. I slipped on the new clothes and threw my hair up and slid on my jacket. I then grabbed my purse and ran down to the entrance. I then smiled as I noticed Austin standing there in all black, but what's new?

"Wow you're really spicing it up" I said as Austin rolled his eyes as we walked towards the bus stop.

"Hey not all of us rock the entire rainbow" Austin said as we got on and road downtown.

"Okay you've never tried out any other colors though!" I said as Austin shrugged,

"and I like it that way" Austin said as I laughed. My laughter died down as I noticed everyone was staring at us, then I realized they were staring at Austin. I noticed the child next to him had cradled into his mom's lap,

"what's that thing on his face?" The kid asked as his mom shrugged. I looked up at Austin who was trying to hold his high, so he couldn't see anyone else watching. I sighed as I wrapped my arm around him and lightly rubbed his back, feeling how tense he was. I didn't say anything though, I mean what could you say?

We finally got off the bus and walked downtown, I noticed Austin was keeping his head down.

"Austin watch out!" I said as I grabbed him as he almost walked into a busy street.

"Lookup would you?" I asked as Austin sighed looking up.

"What's the point? People will stare and not for the good reason. You don't want to be stuck around that all night do you?" Austin asked as I gasped.

"Oh my goodness Austin do you think I'm that shallow? I don't care if people stare at us, I'm just here to have a good time with my best friend! And people are going to stare true, but that's because people here are too stuck up to see anything besides perfect and pristine. A guy like you actually does these people some good" I said as Austin smiled.

"Thanks Ally, why don't we get some food?" Austin asked as I nodded as we headed into one of the restaurants.

We had ordered our food and drinks as we were talking away the hours. I was laughing so hard I was crying,

"oh my god stop! It wasn't his fault!" I said laughing as Austin's eyes went wide as he cackled.

"What do you mean? It so was his fault he didn't know how to mix the most basic potion! You got purple ooze sprayed all over yourself!" Austin said as I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Look Dallas maybe not the smartest crayon in the box but he's still perfect to me" I said half heartedly.

"Liar" Austin said as I gasped,

"excuse me?" I asked as Austin shrugged.

"What do you really think of him?" Austin asked as I sighed,

"just ugh. He's great and all but I think I walked into college thinking the first guy I found was the man I'd marry. I mean I could see us, married and all. It sure would make him happy" I said as Austin shrugged,

"but would it make you happy?" Austin asked as he looked deep in my eyes as I stared back. It was like he took the words out of my mouth and we both already knew the answer.

"That's what I thought" Austin said as I sighed as the lady handed us the check. I reached for it before Austin snatched it, "Austin!" I said as I took the check book before he took it back.

"Ally! I got this" Austin said as I groaned.

"Austin seriously it's not impossible for me to pay once you know. It's not like we're on a date and even then the guy doesn't always have to pay" I said as Austin nodded. He had given the checkbook back to the waitress,

"true but I mean why can't I just treat my friend?" Austin said as I sighed shaking my head.

"Wanna go get some drinks and dessert?" I asked as Austin nodded, I put down some money for a tip before we walked out. There was a bar a couple blocks down as we walked over.

Oh shit, Ally it's eleven" Austin said as I got my phone out so fast I almost dropped it.

"I thought you didn't care about that class?" Austin asked as he was typing into his phone meanwhile I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh shut up" I said as Austin laughed, then we went silent as we looked at our phones. I sighed as I looked up at Austin,

"okay on the count of three. We say whether we passed or not, and no judgement either way?" I asked as Austin nodded.

"Alright one, two three" I said before we both said,

"I passed!" My eyes went big as I smiled before I ran up to Austin and jumped into his arms hugging him.

"Oh thank goodness! I would've died in that class without you" I said as Austin smiled hugging me tightly.

"Yeah I'm happy you passed too Als" Austin said as he put me down. I pulled away from him slightly, yet our bodies were still pressed together as we looked up at one another. I studied his face looking at the creases and marks the scar created, as he wrapped around his face. Then I looked into his eyes, so youthful and alive. I then noticed how close we were and my heart was warming up a bit? If that even makes sense, well either way we shouldn't be that close and I shouldn't feel like this. I pushed him away before I said,

"let's get going? Victory shots?" I asked as Austin laughed as we walked over to the bar.

We decided on wine because we both realized we weren't up for a hangover at the airport.

"I'm so happy we passed! Are you going to master in sorcery Austin?" I asked as I took a sip of my wine and munched on the slice of cake we ordered.

"I think so, I want to do good you know? I want to help out artists, the one's who's art is bashed or shamed. I was noticing around the campus they're were a couple people who were trying to spread their art, spoken word, art work, and music. Yet they never perform again? I don't know I think it's weird, I was going to talk to it about Professor Sun actually about it later this year" Austin said as I nodded.

"I think you should, that's weird. It's like they were silenced." I said shuddering thinking about it.

"I don't know what I even want to do" I said groaning into my hands as Austin laughed placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Ally, we're only twenty one. Your not suppose to know what yet" Austin said as I nodded.

"I guess so, just everyone else seems to! I want to too!" I said as Austin laughed.

"Are you a whiny drinker now?" Austin asked as he slide the wine bottle away from me as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I barely even finished my bottle, can't a girl just be worried?" I asked as Austin put his hands up in defense.

"Okay okay! But also notice you're freakishly tiny" Austin said as I rolled my eyes as we continued to talk.

We ended up talking until about one am,

"oh goodness we need to get you back!" I said as Austin nodded looking at the clock, we then walked out of the bar and began to walk the blocks to the bus station.

"Hey scar face" someone yelled as I groaned and Austin and I turned around.

"What?" Austin spat back at a group of boys from a university on the other side of town.

"What's with the weird scar? You're mom didn't think you ugly enough alone?" One said as Austin rolled his eyes as I began to tug at Austin's arm.

"Let's just go" I mumbled as they walked closer to us. "

Now what's a pretty girl like you doing around this trash can?" One of them asked as I gasped and Austin pushed me behind him.

"Excuse me? I'm not some object here!" I yelled as they laughed.

"Feisty! Well we don't want her to get hurt now do we?" One asked before he pulled out a knife, oh god.

"Hey look man, I know my face is ugly. But it seems like you've had a little too much to drink, and no need to bring a weapon into this okay?" Austin asked putting his hands up as the guys stumbled towards us.

"Why don't we just add to that little scar, add a couple lines down the rest of your face?" He asked as the guy launched at Austin before I ran in between them.

"Guardia" I mumbled before I then threw my hands up, I drew out a white bubble of protection in between Austin and the man.. The man flew back as they all looked at me in awe,

"now scarm!" I yelled at them as they all ran away before I turned back around to see Austin looking at me with his mouth open. I looked at him worried,

"are you alright? They didn't get to you right?" I asked as I looked over his face as he shook his head.

"Uh no, they would've though if you hadn't come in. I didn't know you knew you could do the protection spell on comand" Austin said as I laughed shaking my head.

"Me neither, I just recited it and hoped they it would come. I guess it really kicks in when I've got a purpose" I said as the bus showed up. We hopped on and took a seat,

"Ally thank you. No one's ever done that for me before" Austin said as my face softened, sad to know that was probably true.

"Of course, we're best friends right? You would've done the same thing if it was me" I said shrugging trying to brush it off since I was even shocked I could do that.

"Yeah, but you could've run. Or just let it happen, you put your life in front of mine. Cause oh god what if you couldn't of done the spell fast enough? Those asshole's would've gotten you!" Austin said as he became worked up before I shook my head.

"Yet it didn't happen, no one got hurt and that's what matters." I said as we got off at our stop.

"I guess you're right, alright I'll be right back I'm gonna go grab my stuff. I left it in the main office since I knew I was gonna hop back onto that bus." Austin said a I nodded. I stood there as I noticed it began to snow, I smiled as I looked up at the sky. Austin then came back,

"last call kiddo!" The bus driver yelled as Austin nodded.

"Alright Ally I'll see you after break in Professor Sun's class" Austin said as I smiled before I hugged him. We stood there, before the bus driver honked his horn.

"Alright!" Austin yelled back at him as he looked at me once more,

"thank you again Ally, I owe you so much" Austin said before he kissed my cheek then ran onto the bus. I smiled as I waved at him as his bus took off, once he was out of sight my eyes went wide. I placed my hand on the cheek his kiss, feeling it burning. Oh god, what's happening to me?

Break had been a dream, I had been able to see both of my parents again. I had worked on some music, and studied more into sorcery. I had spent a couple days with Trish and a weekend with Dallas and his family. They were just like Dallas, but they loved me so at least that was good. I was though happy to be back at university though, well I mean there was one person who I hadn't seen in a month.

"Trish!" I squealed as I walked back up to our room with my suitcase as she squealed as well as we hugged.

"Hey girl! How was the rest of your break?" Trish asked me as I smiled.

"A dream, but I'm happy to be back." I said as I anxiously looked out the window to see if Austin had gotten back. Trish laughed, "sweetie who in the world is excited to go back to school? Thank god more exams!" Trish said a I nodded,

"well uh" I said as Trish then smirked.

"Oh wait, you're just excited to see Austin again aren't you?" Trish said as I laughed awkwardly.

"Whattt? He still goes here?" I asked as Trish looked at me,

"okay spill" Trish said as I looked at her confused.

"What there's nothing to spill" I said as I smiled when I saw Austin walk towards the hall.

"Oh there's always something to spill, you can't get away from this!" Trish yelled at me as I had already ran down the hall. I ran down the stairs and then stopped and walked back around the corner, Cassidy was already there kissing Austin to her happiest hearts content. I mean it's not like it's been that long even for them, he was on her snapchat for most of break for goodness sake! Not like I care, that's weird. I then heard Cassidy and Austin walk my way, I began to walk back up the stairs quickly before looking even more awkward.

"Ally? Hey girl!" Cassidy said as I groaned inwardly before turning back around, I smiled at her then at Austin who was smirking at me.

"Hey guys! How are you?" I asked as Cassidy beamed placing her hand on Austin's chest. "Amazing! I've gotta run though I need to change my stupid schedule! But I'll see you guys later, bye babe" Cassidy said as she kissed Austin meanwhile I smiled as she left. Austin smirked at me as I crossed my arms across my chest,

"what?"I asked as Austin opened his arms,

"I know you wanna" Austin said as I fake laughed.

"I don't know what you mean" I said as Austin laughed rolling his eyes before he walked over to me and hugged me. I smiled melting into his chest before we pulled away.

"How was your break?" I asked as Austin smiled,

"amazing. I got to see the family, not as amazing. But then I got to spend it with Dez for some which was awesome, then Cassidy and well let's just say we spent a lot of time in bed" Austin said wiggling his eyebrows as I shoved him.

"I don't need to know about your sex life Austin!" I said as Austin laughed.

"But you do though" Austin said as I rolled my eyes,

"let's just get your things back upstairs okay?" I asked as Austin laughed.

It had been about three month into school and I had been spending lots of time with Austin, Trish and Dez. Dallas too but not as much. Austin and I were also busy with Professor Sun's class, he was pushing so hard for us to perfect our little skills. I was so close to mine, but of course Austin came back from break with his perfected. He could transport objects from different points of the room, meanwhile I was working on creating singular protecting bubbles around objects. Professor Sun's class was almost done for the day and everyone else had perfected their skill, minus me.

"Ugh! Why won't this stupid thing work!" I groaned as I then just threw my hands at plant and then I gasped, there was a flash of white before it went back to normal.

"Austin!" I yelled as Austin came running across the room.

"What? What happened? Are you okay?" Austin asked as I nodded,

"okay please try and touch that plant?" I asked as Austin looked at me skeptically.

"Last time I had to do that, you almost fried my finger" Austin said as I shook my head.

"It won't happen this time! Please!" I asked as Austin sighed before he reached his hand out. He tried to touch it yet there was another flash of white before his hand was thrown back. I smiled jumping up and down. I then tried to touch the plant and was able to,

"Professor Sun! I finally got mine to work!" I said as Professor Sun smiled.

"Finally, but I am very impressed Ally. You and Austin have excelled in this class. These skills are going to take you so much further than you can imagine." Professor Sun said as I smiled receiving my grade, an A!

"Oh um Professor Sun? I was wondering if I could ask you something? About the artists?" Austin asked as the Professor nodded,

"sure. Let's go into my office shall we? Class is dismissed!" Professor Sun said as I nodded packing up my things.

"I'll swing by later" I said to Austin as he nodded before I left the classroom.

I walked by Austin's room later that night to see Dez and Austin pacing around the room.

"Hey guys" I said as Austin turned around and Dez let out a sigh of relief,

"thank god you're here. He's been pacing like a crazy person for the past twenty minutes" Dez said as I nodded.

"So how'd it go today?" I asked as Austin stopped and looked at me.

"I'm meeting with the governor once school is out. He told Professor Sun he wanted to meet with me specifically!" Austin said as my eyes went large.

"Oh my god are you serious? That's amazing!" I said as Austin smiled,

"I know right! He said he wanted me to bring up these issues with him since he could actually do something about them. I could be doing good for once!" Austin said as I smiled at him.

"That's amazing Austin" I said as he smiled before Dez then chimed in,

"soo on that note. Who wants to order chinese food?" Dez asked as we both laughed.

It was now the last day of school and most people were either going home or going to some resorts to party. Meanwhile I was comforting a sobbing Cassidy,

"I don't even know why he dumped me" Cassidy said as I sighed rubbing her back while Trish looked at me.

"Well maybe you're just not the one" Trish said before mouthing to me 'you're the one' I then scowled at her.

"Or honey it's just not meant to be. You know Austin, he's very head driven, not a much heart. And you're more heart, so this is for the better. So you can find someone new, maybe even over summer break!" Cassidy said nodding.

"You know what you're right! He can have fun with the stupid governor, I'll be having fun on the cruise! And you're sure you can't come with us Ally? It would be so much fun" Cassidy said as I sighed shaking my head.

"I'm sorry girly I can't, my um dad needs me back home" I said as Cassidy nodded before hugging me.

"Have a fun break!" I said as Trish smirked as I closed the door.

"Or you could just break up with Dallas" Trish said as I rolled my eyes.

"I really do have to help my dad! For a day" I mumbled as Trish rolled her eyes, "out of a three month break! I'd say let's go somewhere but I'm going on a trip with my family sorry girl." Trish said as I nodded.

"It's okay, I can work on my sorcery and catch up on some reading and music" I said as Trish nodded.

"Alright well have a fun break! Let's hang out once I get back" Trish said as I smiled at her. I then grabbed my backpack I had already sent most of my things home already. I grabbed my backpack full of the last of my items before I closed my dorm bedroom door for the last time. I was some shorts and a loose t-shirt. I slid on a cap as I slowly walked out of the dorm room, I then squealed as I saw Dallas coming my way. I ran around side the building into a body.

"Oh goodness" I said as Austin smirked looking at me.

"Hiding?" Austin asked as I rolled my eyes,

"maybe" I said as Austin laughed. "So what are your plans for break?" Austin asked me as we walked to his car which was in the back parking lot, away from everyone else.

"Just going home. I couldn't handle a cruise of non stop Dallas, Cassidy and crew." I said as Austin nodded as he put his stuff in the trunk.

"I have an idea, what if you come with me? I've never been downtown before and I could use a guide. Plus it won't be as lonely for you" Austin said as I smiled.

"Oh my gosh yes! I would love to come! Ah this turned into the best summer break ever!" I squealed as I got into the car as we drove out.

It was about a three hour car ride to downtown but we had finally made it. It was late in the afternoon and Austin's meeting was in about two hours.

"Oh my god this place is amazing" Austin said as I smiled as we walked out of our hotel. Downtown was alive and blooming, bright lights everywhere and everyone was in bright colors. The nightlife was quite the show.

"Austin can I ask you something?" I asked as we sat down on a nearby bench overlooking the city.

"Sure" Austin said as I took a breath in.

"Where did you're scar come from?" I asked as Austin nodded.

"I knew you were going to ask that, or at least you were gonna ask it sooner or later. I don't really tell many people, Dez doesn't even know" Austin said I nodded.

"It's okay, we can-" I began as Austin shook his head.

"It's okay, I want to tell you. I um well I was born with it. I don't know why, when I was born it was glowing a golden color, my parent's didn't understand it. Neither did the doctors, and who wants to be known as the parent's who have a glowing sun. So they had the doctors do what they could to cover it up, throughout my entire childhood. Whenever some golden would begin to shine through, we would go back in. Stitch it all back up once more, now they're's so much rough skin it turned into one dark scar. I always wondered though, what was trying to seep through? Because obviously it's still there, why else could I pick people up and move them" Austin asked as I nodded.

"I'm so sorry you're parent's wanted to cover you up like that. I always think no matter what the talent is to let it shine, and it's still within you. Whatever it is, it's powerful and can make you into and amazing soccer. I believe in you" I said as Austin smiled.

We then stared at one another, butterflies floating into my stomach as I looked into his deep eyes. I never noticed there was light flecks of gold within them. Austin smiled at me before looking at my lips once, then groaned and looked another way. I sighed, what is getting over me? I then decided to change the mood from all this well I don't even know so kind of tension.

"Come on! I know this amazing restaurant. You should eat before you're meeting" I said as Austin nodded before we walked towards this bright green restaurant.

"Okay, okay. You've gone over what you've said about three times now Austin. If you say it another time I worry you'll start to forget it." I said as we had finished up our meal and Austin looked so nervous.

"You're right sorry, just man I've got one shot here. I want to help as many people and artists as I can, and if I say the wrong thing. Then my chances and theirs are over" Austin said as we left and I sighed.

"Hey if you think about it like that, then you're going to psych yourself out. You just need to talk about your passion, why are you. And why you're worth his time, because you are Austin" I said as we stood in front of the governor's mansion.

"Thanks Ally, I couldn't do this without you" Austin said as I smiled rubbing his arm,

"what are friends for?" I asked awkwardly as Austin smiled.

"Austin Moon?" The receptionist asked as we walked in and he smiled nodding.

"Yes sir that's me. And this is my friend Ally Dawson" Austin said as I shook his hand.

"Alright well the governor is ready for you. Ally you can come as well" the receptionist said as we both nodded. We walked down this large hallway, filled with portraits and paintings of the world and the governor. We then approached his doors which opened right before Austin went for the bell.

"Alright let's go" Austin said with a shaky breath. We walked in and saw a large dark room, they're the governor was at the end of it smiling.

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. It's a pleasure. My name's Fred, you know me as the governor" Fred said as we nodded shaking his hands.

"Um sir how did you know who we were?" I asked as he smiled.

"I know everything darling. I know why you came Austin, you want to talk to me about the artists and their artwork disappearing?" Fred asked as Austin nodded.

"Yes sir, just I believe that they're maybe someone behind it all? Taking the artists and their work away, whether it's spoken, paintings, or music. I wanted to see if there was anything you could do to stop this person? And let everyone just express how they want to" Austin said as I smiled.

"Yes of course I will. Just I am a man of exchange, I will do this for you if you do something for me?" Fred asked as I nodded.

"He will!" I said as Austin nodded.

"Alright well here actually, these are all of the artists that have disappeared, we were lucky to find them" Fred said as lights turned on and I saw about thirty people standing there. They all looked somewhat scared and nervous, which seemed off?

"Austin, please could you read this piece here? It's a spell, it'll erase their memories of the horrible things that were done to them once they disappeared. We want them just to remember the good of their art" Fred said as Austin nodded.

"Of course sir, I'm here to help you guys" Austin said as they all slowly nodded at him. Austin then read out the spell, I noticed suddenly though once he was done they all started to shake. "Are they alright?" I asked as Austin stepped forward,

"what's happening to them? Their eyes are going green" Austin asked as Fred stepped forward. "It worked, it actually worked. You were right Professor Sun he was worth it" Fred said as I saw Professor Sun come in.

"What is going on? They don't look happy" Austin said as Fred sighed.

"They will be, their minds are being erased of their art. You see they were expressing well, art that went against our government. We don't want anyone to get any crazy ideas of our government. And now thanks to you Austin they won't" Fred said as Austin turned around glaring at him.

"You tricked me! You were the one who took these innocent people! All I wanted to do was help them yet you made me think by doing this I would! Yet all that happened is I've done what you can't! I'm the one who can control what you want! That's why you wanted me here!" Austin yelled as I yelped.

"Austin! Stop!" I yelled as I stopped him from going after Fred.

"Austin. I told you I'm and exchange man, since you did this for me. I can get the people to love and adore you. You could work next to me and the whole entire world will love you. People would cry tears of joy when they saw you instead of running, so what do you say? Stay and be adored? I could do this for both of you, success is just seconds away. All you have to do is say yes" Fred said as Austin sighed looking at him then the people.

"No!" Austin said before he ran out of the room.

"Austin! I'll be right back sir I promise, he's just a little um shy!" I said before I took off after Austin.

I chased Austin out into the dark alley,

"Austin! Get back in their! Did you hear what they just offered us?" I asked as Austin's eyes went big.

"Did you? They want me to brainwash people Ally! I couldn't ever do that. Not for all the love in this world. I can't believe that you would" Austin said as I groaned.

"So what do you say we do now then?" I asked as Austin sighed.

"I have to leave. I don't know where but I must leave. I have to warn pe-" Austin said before we heard blasting through the city.

"Beware of Austin Moon. He brainwashes people into believing and working with him! Don't believe anything he says, the scar on his face is enough of a give away" the microphone blasted.

"Oh Austin" I said as I went over to him, he was shaking.

"I-I have to go Ally. You could come with me" Austin said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Me? What good would I do to you?" I asked as Austin smiled.

"Everything. Remember we joked about being a power duel, you could protect the good while I transported the bad! You and me we could take on the world! By helping people! But I don't have much more time, I've been able to master a transportation spell and I still have one of my sorcery books with me. It's one of the more powerful ones, but I need to know if you're coming or not, because once I go, I might not be able to come back." Austin said as I sighed. I want to go, yet I can't be alone like what he's saying.

"I hope you're happy, because that's all I want" I said as I tried to smile weakly at Austin who nodded.

"You too. Please don't stop protecting what's good in this world Ally, okay? And you need to start giving yourself more credit, you are one of the smartest and most talented girls I know, no you are thee most talented girl I know. You're future is bright as a witch, if you choose to take it" Austin said as I nodded.

"And you! Please don't get yourself killed okay? You know where the shadows lurk so use them, and help people within. Yet don't let your scar scare yourself off, you've got so much power Austin." I said as Austin nodded, we then heard people beginning to run up.

"Oh god, I have to go now. I um-I never got the chance to say this but thank you Ally. You're my best friend and-" Austin began before I cut him off.

"Oh hush, you're making it sound like we won't see each other again. Hold onto this until we see each other next okay?" I asked as Austin nodded as I hugged him tightly. My heart was hammering out of my chest, yelling at me to either make him stay or run away with him!

"Don't even try. I know what you're thinking, you're needed here. I'm going to feel better knowing you're here safe instead of being at risk on the run with me okay? I can't ever let something bad happen to you" Austin said as I rubbed my face into his shoulder, tears were in my eyes. I then turned around to see their were guards standing there with their guns in aimed at us. I whispered into Austin's ear,

"shadows" I said before mumbling another spell and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. A white ring went around Austin as he looked at me as I backed up.

"It won't last you too long, but it's protection" I said softly before I turned around and threw my hands up in surrender. I then looked back to see Austin looking at me before disappearing into blackness. I let out a soft cry,

are you alright miss?" One of the guards asked me as I nodded.

"Yes" I said as they walked me back to the governour.

Yes I maybe was alright, but I knew that might of been my last time seeing my best friend and the man I love.

 **phew! That's a whole lotta text, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Part twoo should be up tomorrow or by the end of the weekend :)) and yes this is a romance so just ya wait! thanks for reading so far!**


	2. Chapter 2-Run Away

**Happy Sunday all! Here is part two! Another long one but I hope you enjoy it! Also yet again there are parts (not as many as the first chapter though) inspired by the musical 'Wicked'. Just not here to run into any legal issue:) anyway! Enjoy!**

Austin's P.O.V.

I sighed as I walked down the stairs of a deep alley, I then looked around before I slipped into a door that lead to a forest. I walked down the trail for a little while before I stumbled upon a house. I walked in and took a sigh of relief as I took off my cloak, hat, glasses, gloves, and shoes. I walked over to my kitchen before I casted a spell, causing dinner to begin. I took out my journal and wrote down today's noticings, I was able to keep a poet safe and his family today. I still can't believe Fred, everyone praises him and his works yet no one knows the truth. Well minus two people, Dez who I was still in contact with. It was nice having a friend in the midst of hiding away, he keeps me sane at times with his weird comments.

Although the one person I longed for still was Ally. About a year and a half had passed. She was now, from what I had read in newspapers since there's no internet here. She was very busy, they all had graduated from university. She was now working with the government, not the gouverneur specifically though. She was someone the world looked up to, she brought joy to those and hope. She was also teaching children and others in defense. Dez told me though that she had gotten very good at sorcery, although she's had to keep that part a secret because one we are in a world of both magical and human.

Along with if the governor was ever so threatened by her and her sorcery, he would destroy her. I wanted to reach out to her, yet how I didn't even know how. I didn't know what to do or say, I didn't even know if she thought I was still alive. The one time we saw each other she was working with guards and they spotted me, they took after me as she tried to stop them before I jumped off a cliff before transporting. Yet all I heard before I was sucked into a new area was her screams, which still pains my heart. I sighed as I turned up the radio,

'we are still on the look for Austin Moon. He's dangerous, his scar saids enough, it's been said that it's now getting golden. We will catch him, and put him to rest.'The guard said as I rolled my eyes. The only part that was true was my scar, I would cover it though when I went out. Yet it was in sunset glow mostly, Ally taught me to never cover it up. I would hear her once and awhile on the radio, saying don't give up to the people, that good is always there. I couldn't tell if she was talking to me or not though. I then looked at the clock and noticed it was five, I always called Dez at five, through a landline though so I wasn't tracked.

I gave his phone a ring, no response though which I thought was odd. He would always tell me if he couldn't call or if he would be late. I shrugged as I then turned on the radio and began to listen to music as I smiled dancing around.

I was eating my dinner before the music suddenly stopped and a loud beep came through. I then looked at the radio before there was a voice coming from it,

"sorry there is an urgent message from the governour. Stand by" the voice said as my body went tense.

"Austin Moon, I have you're lovely friend Dez with me, along with your darling mother. Come to my chambers by seven tonight or else you're friend Dez and you're mom aren't going to be so jolly" The governor said as I then heard my mom scream, no. She's terrified of magic, and if Professor Sun is still there then he'll use it on her. I grabbed my cloak before I took off and grabbed one of my latest inventions. It was a ball you would throw it and then command where to go and it would open up to that area, and shut once you made it back. I had made it so only body could go through. I threw my ball and commanded,

"downtown chambers" before I ran into the hole.

I stumbled forward as I was brought to a back alley, the same Ally and I were in all those years ago. I sighed a I looked around, I then heard Dez moaning from above. I then levitated up to see Dez and my mom in the chamber, my eyes went wide. Dez's hands were all cut up and my mom was shaking.

"Dez! Mom! I'm going to get you out of here okay?" I said as I shifted the window opening it as I came in.

"No Austin!" My mom yelled out as I raised an eyebrow before I felt my arms being thrown behind me as I was locked up from behind.

"Lights out Moon" a voice said before I yelled in pain as a needle went into my leg, knocking me out cold.

I awoke looking around, my entire body was chained up, I groaned a I noticed it was dark out now and Dez was nowhere to be seen. I then saw the door open and Fred walk in as I scowled,

"well isn't it nice to see you too?" Fred said as I rolled my eyes and kept my hands away from his.

"Where is Dez and my mom ?" I asked as he sighed.

"Oh them? I let them go. You're all I wanted, I'm a man of exchange and you were theirs" Fred said as I sighed.

"I'm not doing anything for you" I said as Fred shrugged,

"sure you say that now. But once we talk tomorrow, I think you'll think very differently. That Ally girl? Well I'll get her back from her little retreat she's doing in the country to come pay you a visit" Fred said as I gritted my teeth.

"Leave her out of this, it's between you and me alright?" I said as Fred laughed.

"See she's the only one I can get that kind of reaction out of, also she was the only other person they're. Sure she says she's on our side, but I've seen her training. She's becoming very powerful, you should be proud. Yet we can't have a powerful witch like her on your side now can we?" Fred asked as I tried to pull away before groaning, no such luck.

"I'll see you in the morning" Fred said as he walked away as I groaned. He couldn't get Ally, she wasn't even meant to be wrapped in all of this. She should be out living her amazing life not worrying about me and my runaways. I sighed as I looked up, searching for no way out yet I couldn't find anything. I closed my eyes and just hoping that this would all disappear.

I was waken up in the middle by a guard coming in,

"Fred wishes to see you" he said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it a bit early for our jolly meeting?" I asked as the guard looked un amused,

"alright not a joke kinda guy alright" I said as the guard unlocked my handcuffs before grabbing my wrists, "make one move and you're cooked" he said as I nodded before he quickly placed his hand in front of my eyes before taking it off.

"I can see alright?" I asked as we walked out.

"No you can't see the code to get out, defeats the purpose of being a prisoner" he said as I nodded. We walked out of the chambers and towards the backyard of the the chambers.

"Why does he want to be out here?" I asked the guard who shrugged,

"he said he had someone here who he wished for you to see" he said as I nodded. I looked around for this person, then I looked back towards the guard who was gone? I raised my eyebrows as I freed my hands as I heard a rustle in the bushes. I put my hands up as I looked up. My jaw dropped as I saw the women in front of me,

"Trish?" I said as Trish smiled.  
"Never thought you'd see me again did you?" Trish asked as I laughed giving her a hug.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" I asked as Trish nodded.

"Now Ally sent me, she planned the whole thing. She disguised me as soldier, and when I put my hand on your eyes. That made us invisible, well to the outside world. The actual soldier I sent back to the chambers, so it looks like he just was walking patrols." Trish said as I nodded.

"Thank you Trish, but um may I ask where is Ally? How did you guys know?" I asked as Trish put her fingers to my lips,

"follow me. We can't talk here" she said as she ran into the woods as I followed her. We were deep into the woods before Trish disappeared, I looked around before I felt the floor underneath me fall in and I yelled before I landed on the hard ground?

"AH!" I yelled before I hit the ground. I got up and saw Trish smirking looking at me,

"happens to the best of us" Trish said as I rolled my eyes. I got up and looked around, it was like a house. The walls were all pavement and covered in tarps.

"There are many different ways to get in and out of here. Yet it's pretty good, there's a kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room and bedroom. Then Ally has her room for sorcery. I'll get you something to eat I'm sure you're starving" Trish said as I nodded taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"So do you guys live here?" I asked as Trish shook her head,

"god no. I would die here, we stay here though when we need to hide, or someone." Trish said looking at me as I smirked.

"Also Ally practices here, since she can't anywhere else. She's just seen as the leader. She's almost done from training actually at this retreat-" Trish said as my eyes widened.

"You have to get her back here! The governeour, he's after her" I said as Trish nodded.

"Alright I'm gonna call her now." Trish said as she handed me a sandwich before she went into the other room. I moaned as I bit into the bread before sighing, I hope she gets a hold of Ally.

"Alright she's coming back now, she told them it's a family related issue. It is now though seven AM. You haven't slept much I'm sure and she'll be here by the evening. You should get some rest." Trish said as I nodded. She lead me to the main bedroom,

"you sure you don't need some sleep?" I asked as Trish laughed.

"Oh honey, I can sleep anywhere. Plus you've been sitting in a cell for the past couple hours" Trish said as I thanked her. I then practically fell into the bed, my eyes shutting once I hit the pillow.

I heard noise as I opened my eyes, rubbing them slightly. I looked at the clock that read, seven PM. My god, I slept for twelve hours? I got up and stretched as I listened to the conversation.

"Alright Ally, I need to leave now. I'm gonna go find Dez, also if we are both gone they're gonna become even more suspicious." Trish said.

"Of course, send him my best okay? Call me once you've made it there okay alright?" Ally said as Trish nodded. I heard them hug before there was a gust of wind and then it was silent.

"God she leaves this place a mess my goodness" Ally said as I walked into the kitchen quietly, her back was to me as she cleaned up dishes.

"I'll take care of it in a little bit my butt" Ally mumbled as she was scrubbing her dishes. I smiled taking her in, she had more muscle on her, and her hair was now straightened instead of bouncy curls. I took a step forward stepping on a crack making noise. Ally wiped around throwing ball of light towards me before her eyes went wide. I quickly ducked as the ball knocked down the calendar behind me on the wall.

"Oh god" Ally said as she put a hand over her mouth. I smiled at her slowly walking towards her,

"Austin?" Ally asked as I nodded. Ally smiled before she ran around the table and jumped up to hug me as I hugged her tightly.

"It's so good to see you Ally" I said into her hair as I let her down and she smiled at me.

"I-I didn't even know if you were alive! I just sent Trish hoping that you were there, because last time oh god. I thought you died!" Ally said whacking my chest as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ally if you didn't see a body, then I'm not dead" I said as Ally smiled before she looked over me.

"You're not hurt right?" Ally asked as I shook my head.

"No I'm fine, he needs me alive. You have to be careful though Ally, he's onto you" I said as Ally nodded.

"I know, there's a reason why I don't let myself be alone with him" Ally said as I nodded.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this whole mess, I would know hiding out can get tiresome" I said as Ally rolled her eyes.

"Please do tell me, what have you been doing? You are very good at pretending to be dead. Although you're still talked more about than anyone who's died this past year" Ally said as I laughed nodding.

"I know. But I've just mainly been working on my sorcery, I can control multiple objects at once. Other tricks like that, I also have been helping out artists. When I can you know, yesterday actually I was able to shelter a poet and his family from Fred. Man I loathe that man" I said as Ally nodded as we sat down on the couch.

"I do too. I've been busy though, I've been training in self defense and teaching others it as well. I'm getting better and better at my sorcery as well though, but man I've missed you" Ally said as I smiled looking at her.

"Me too Ally, me too" I said as we looked at one another, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"You know the times may have changed, but some things haven't" I said as Ally quirked her head to the side.

"Like what?" Ally asked as I smiled.

"You're just as beautiful as when we last saw one another, maybe even more" I said as Ally blushed looking down. Suddenly the radio cracked on another announcement causing us both to look over at it.

"How much do you wanna bet I'm gonna be the cause of this?" I asked as Ally sighed. "Attention, Austin Moon has escaped. We are tracking him down now, we may enter homes if we must but know it's for the better good. The sooner we capture him the safer you all will be" the announcer said as I groaned.

"I'm going to have to leave tomorrow, you know that right?" I said sadly as Ally nodded as she got up.

"I know, but we have tonight. Let me make us a fine dinner alright?" Ally asked as I nodded,

"let me help" I said as she smiled. I then began to cut up carrots beside her as we chatted the hours away.

I smiled as Ally laughed as she sipped the last of the wine.

"So tell me Austin. What keeps you going? Like I mean I'm still so impressed. You're the strong one out of us, but I mean. Didn't you ever just want to turn yourself in ever? I mean you've been hiding for the past year and a half" Ally said as I sighed before I smiled at her.

"I mean yeah, some nights I've wanted this all to just be done, I wanted to not hide. Yet I then think about what exactly I'm standing for, if I step down then I'm putting art into Fred's greedy little hands. I won't ever let that happen, and what keeps me going besides that. Well do you wanna know?" I asked as I looked at Ally who was smiling at me eagerly.

"Yes" Ally said as I took a deep breath in.

"Well, uh you Ally. You keep me going." I said as Ally's face softened before confused.

"Wait me? We haven't seen one another in so long" Ally said as I nodded.

"True, yet you keep me going. Just knowing that you're safe, keeping people safe, becoming this amazing women. I-I couldn't of become who I was without you Ally." I said as Ally smiled as she crawled over to me. She then slid herself into my lap, wrapping her legs around my torso as my hands went around her waist.

"You keep me going too Austin. I fight and learn for you. I won't ever stop Austin" Ally said as she pressed her forehead against mine as I smiled. She then traced her fingers along my scar, as shivers went down my spine.

"It's beautiful, I don't understand why you ever covered it up." Ally said as I laughed as I rubbed small circles on her back.

"I guess because not everyone sees me the same as you" I said as Ally looked me deep in my eyes.

"Good, because right now I just want you to myself" Ally said as I raised my eyebrows at her.

"We've got tonight" Ally said softly as I smirked,

"well then we better use it to our advantage" I said as Ally quirked her eyebrow at me confused. I smiled before slowly leaning in. I looked up at Ally once more as if to confirm, the crossing of line. Once I did this, there was no going back, it could go ho-

"oh just kiss me already Austin" Ally interrupted my thoughts as I laughed. I then leaned in and pressed my lips on Allys. I moaned as I felt Ally's soft lips against mine as we were trying to take one another inasmuch as possible. One kiss became making out, soon I was standing as I pressed Ally against the wall; I kissed her neck sucking on pieces of warm skin. Ally moaned out

"oh god Austin" Ally moaned as she lifted my shirt above my head. I saw Ally look me up and down as I smirked, "well someone's gained muscle since we last talked" Ally said as I smirked before picking her up so she was straddling my waist.

"I've gotta fight off the bad guys somehow" I said smirking as Ally rolled her eyes before kissing me once more.

"Bedroom, you, now" Ally moaned a I walked towards the bedroom and kissed her fully one the mouth before kicking the door shut.

I squinted as I opened my eyes, I looked around to see the bedroom a couple of things were knocked over and our clothes were everywhere. I smiled as I looked down at Ally who was snuggled up against my chest. I blushed and smiled thinking about last night, it was perfect, wild, hot and so much more. I sighed as I knowing I still had to leave, no matter how much I wanted to stay, she wouldn't be safe with me here. I nudged Ally who sprung up quickly with her hands up as I smirked, since she was wearing no top.

"Wha-Austin!" Ally said as I laughed before kissing her once more as she covered herself.

"I wish you didn't have to go" Ally said as I nodded as I slipped on my underwear and pants. Ally then slipped on a loose dress before walking over to me helping me pack my bag. I sighed as I looked at her,

"hey don't give me that sad face. Come on let's eat some breakfast, you've got a long day ahead" Ally said cheerfully although I could tell she was worried as well.

We ate pancakes and talked about my plans next, although we were both worried Ally would get caught or I would.

"It's already ten, you need to get going before the guards come by" Ally said as I nodded. I stood up and cleared my plate before Ally took it,

"I've got it" Ally said with a smile as I nodded. I then went into the bedroom as I put on my mask and cap. I threw my bag over my shoulder and my backpack on, I then heard a crash as I ran back into the kitchen. My face softened as I looked and saw Ally had dropped a plate and was cleaning it,

"here let me help" I said as Ally shook her head.

"I-I've got it damn it. Can't I have one thing for once?" Ally asked as I looked at her worried, I then noticed she was crying. I quickly picked up the shattered pieces and threw them away as Ally looked at the ground. I then sat down next to her,

"Ally?" I asked as Ally looked at me, her eyes glazed with tears.

"Why can't I just have you? Because dear god Austin, everytime you walk out a door you may get killed. I wish I could just drop it all and go with you, I can protect you!" Ally said as she cried into my shoulder as I wrapped my hands around her and kissed her head.

"Ally, that's exactly why you can't go. If I die, people will rejoice. If you die, the people won't know who to look up to. They'll let the darkness of the government suck them in, you're the good in so many people's eyes. Maybe you can't protect me, yet you can protect all of them" I said as Ally sniffled as she nodded.

"You're right, ugh I hate that you're always right" Ally said as I laughed. We then both froze as we heard footsteps from above,

"we both need to go. I have a spell to make this place disappear but you have to leave" Ally said as she stood up and took off one of the clothes.

"Follow it Austin, follow it till you see the light. No one else knows that it's they're, the end will have you end up at the edge of the city. Out of harm's sight okay? And please dear god, don't look back" Ally said as I nodded. I felt a gust of wind pick up,

"alright. Here I go" I said as I climbed in before looking back at Ally.

"Ally?" I said as Ally walked back over to me. I looked at her smiling before I pulled her into a kiss that spoke the words I couldn't say but the emotions that I felt.

"I love you" Ally said as I looked at her, "I love you too." I said before I then took off running into the darkness. I then heard a crash and light struck before the tunnel was closed off, I took a deep breath in. On the run once more.

*One year later*

It had been about a year since I last saw Ally, or well anyone for that matter. I had to stay close to my hideout was because since I got away last time Fred has tripled the guards. Everyday I would stay in from about eleven am, to six in the evening, the guards would patrol the area. Someone had snitched what I looked like with my cloak, so now they would check anyone wearing one. I would go out during the nights and when it was dark, yet I couldn't even help artists even more. Fred had created a very appealing award to whoever would turn me in, cash and fame. Something so many people wanted yet so few had. And honestly the only people who I knew who wouldn't turn me in would be Dez, Trish, and Ally.

I missed them dearly yet I could only contact Dez every once and awhile, along with we vowed we would only talk if it was very important. I couldn't risk his safety, I wasn't allowed to reach Ally at all though. They already didn't trust her and I couldn't risk her life for mine.

I sighed as I walked out in the darkness, I was walking towards my local my grocery store. I had on a hoodie as I walked in. I took a path that was mostly in the woods so the guards wouldn't see me. I then came upon the road and on the other side was the store. I quickly ran over, once I had crossed the road I began to mumbled a face changing spell.

"Revers-" I began before I was pulled onto the side of the store's wall. My eyes went wide as did the girl who was looking back at me,

"Cassidy?" I asked as she stammered. She looked the same mainly, although more tired and older.

"Austin? I didn't think it was actually you but oh my god" Cassidy said as I began to panic as her eyes widened.

"Please Cassidy, you can't tell anyone you saw me. I won't hurt you I promise" I said as Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"You already did! Dumping me back in school!" Cassidy said as I sighed, damn I forgot about that.

"I know but I was younger back then, more naive and ignorant. You're an amazing woman Cassidy, but I need you to believe me that I'm not the bad one here. If you turn me in, you're giving the power to the real bad guys" I said as Cassidy sighed nodding. I then nodded as I began to walk back towards the store before I felt Cassidy drag me back towards her.

"I'm sorry Austin" Cassidy said softly as my eyes went wide, "no!" I yelled before it all went black.

I groaned as I rubbed my head, I then looked and saw I was in a glass cell. There were no windows, besides the well walls. I looked down and saw my hands were in cuffs, as I got up and ran towards the wall. Hoping I could break it down with a spell,

"elerika!" I yelled before I felt a force hit me as I fell over.

"Don't even try silly Austin. We're smarter this time, this room is anti magic. No spells, no shifting, no nothing. You won't be able to escape as easily this time, well actually at all." Fred said as he walked towards me on the other side of the wall. I glared at him scowling, "I would rather cut off my own tongue than help you" I spat as Fred laughed.

"Oh Austin you don't think I know that? I've realized you aren't going to change, you will stay loyal to what you believe in until the day you die. So I realized if you can't beat em, then why not join em?" Fred asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked as Fred smirked.

"All I'm going to do is we'll find some artist of my own. You're darling friend Ally? Well I've been sending her across the globe to help others or whatever. As long as it keeps her away from here and you, but I figured why not have her come back? Heck her train should be arriving tonight! I'll make sure to have her come pay you a visit, make you hear her screams. Unless you wanna cast one of those pretty little spells of yours?" Fred asked as my eyes fumed as I stormed to the edge of the glass.

"Don't you dare touch her" I growled as Fred smirked.

"Already have" Fred said as I yelled "bastard!" As Fred gasped.

"Oh fine, fine, fine! I won't hurt her alright? If you give me those spells" Fred said as I shook my head. "Never." I spat back as Fred sighed.

"You know Austin I didn't really want to do this, I mean I did. Yet I had become kinda fond of you, having someone to chase. Although all good things must come to an end, and yours will be tomorrow" Fred said as his eyes darkened as I took a sharp breath in.

"Fine. At least you'll never know" I said as Fred smirked.

"Oh but they will, you see you're death tomorrow it will be public. You're going to die surrounded by hate Austin, that's going to be your last memory on that earth. That's how you're going to leave this earth, remembered through hate" Fred said as he walked off.

I held a still face before I walked over to the wall and threw my body against it. I groaned as I held my shoulder as I slid down. I groaned into my hands as I looked up, so this was it? My last night in a cell, I sighed getting up as I began to think. This all needed to come to and end, the running the hiding the illusion of good versus evil. It all had to end tomorrow, but not like this.

It was the dreaded morning, I had been up all night planning on how to get out of my death sentence, I had been able to come up with one plan. Yet it was a coin toss, it could work or I could be killed within seconds of it happening. I looked up and saw a guard come in as I sighed.

"Come on Moon" the guard barked as he grabbed my arms and forced me out of the room.

"Man a guy's dying and this is how you're gonna treat him?" I asked as the guard rolled his eyes as he shoved me even more. I sighed as we walked out to the front. My eyes widened as I saw Fred standing on a float, it had a speaker and platform. Then next to it was a gallow, so I was gonna be hanged then shown around; great. I then saw in front of him the public, none of them looked all that happy. Some had pitchforks, some had crosses, others guns, and others were just yelling at me to die.

"Come on Austin" Fred said as he grabbed me by my collar as I grunted. Fred then chained my handcuffs to the gallow, "I thought it would be perfect to tour this creature's death around the town's square. We'll do the deed at the main fountain" Fred said as everyone cheered.

"You horrible man! Possessing people for the fun of it!" A woman yelled as we road through town,

"go to hell asshole!" Another man yelled. I just keep my head up at the sky, I sighed hoping this wouldn't be my last time seeing it.

We eventually got to the fountain, they're was a humongous crowd. Now all I ever wanted in life was a crowd to share my gifts with, not a crowd to share my death with.

"Ladies and gentleman! We have finally captured the horrible Austin Moon, all thank you to Cassidy East" Fred said as Cassidy shyly nodded before looking at me before looking down. I get it to some extent, she thought she had to do what she had to do.

"I know this search has been hard on you, trust me it has been hard on me too. Hiding in fear that he will lash out and attack you! But now, we are all here to witness the death which will be closing the gate of evil. And only good will be left!" Fred said as I rolled my eyes as everyone cheered.

"Now let the magic happen" Fred said as I smirked.

"Speaking of magic" I began as I turned around as I mumbled,

"fiero" as my cuffs burned off. I then looked at Fred and threw his body against a pole as everyone gasped.

"Please! Please listen!" I yelled as everyone began to yell at me,

"let him go!" They chanted.

"I'm the one who's been held here, the governeour he's been lying to you! For the past two years I've been trying help artists! Fred has been trying to close art, make it into one form only! The only time I've ever possed anyone was under the influence of Fred! He tricked me into trying to erase art from the minds of innocent artists! Please! I'm begging you" I said desperately as everyone went silent.

"Are you serious? You've trusted me for all these years now, why judge this outlaw?" Fred asked as they all nodded then, well shit.

"Attack!" The crowd yelled as I took off, I ran down the street of the town.

I was panting out of breath as I hit a dead end as a cackle came in front of me with a crowd of upset faces as Professor sun walked towards me.

"Game over" he said as I tried to cast a spell under my breath to save my life, yet he was quicker. I then began to cover my face as I saw a bright bolt of magic come my way before then it was blocked.

"Leave him alone!" Ally yelled as I gasped as Ally appeared in front of me.

Ally's P.O.V.

*minutes before*

I nervously watched as Austin spoke the truth to the people, I had disguised myself as townsperson. Fred had asked me to be here today yet I told him the train broke down, yet I found my own way back. I had made quite a few under ground connections, I was just hoping I wasn't too late.

"Please! I'm begging you!" Austin called out as it went quite. I then began to nod hopefully trying to get people to catch on. Some did as I smiled before Fred cut us off.

"Are you serious? You've trusted me for all these years now, why judge this outlaw?" Fred asked as they all nodded then, oh god .

"Attack!" The crowd yelled as Austin took off, and ran down the street of the town. I took off as well, I knew the area very well as I cut through and alley, I followed his shadows.

"Keep going Austin" I said as we came upon a fork in the road,

"damn it" I groaned as he went towards a dead end. I sped up as I pushed through the crowd, that was crowding around Austin at the dead end. I took off my disguise, I slid my knives into my pockets as I made it to the front.

"Game over" Professor Sun said as I gasped running forward. I ran in front of Austin as I expanded my hands as my protection bubble grew rapidly. I saw a bolt of light come my way as I stood my ground carrying the bubble on my hands.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled as Austin gasped behind me. I then heard gasps as Professor Sun glared at me as he increased his power, as did I.

"Austin, you need to get out of here. There's a cut away in the corner, now go!" I yelled as Austin shook his head,

"Ally I'm not leaving you!" Austin said as people began to shoot at us and throw their weapons. I still stood strong although my hands began to shake,

"Ally! The bubble it's going to break" Austin said as I nodded closing my eyes.

"I know, that's why you'll have to leave" I said as Austin's eyes went wide.

"I can't let you die for me" Austin said as I looked at him smiling softly, I then looked up and saw the bubble began to crack. I took a deep breath in,

"I love you" I said as Austin nodded,

"I love you too. But this isn't how we're going out" Austin said as I then cried out in pain as my bubble broke. Shots were fired, Professor Sun's magic hit my straight on knocking me out as my world went black as I felt myself falling.

I groaned as I held my head, I looked around to see I was in a hospital bed. I had a bandage wrapped around my stomach, both my wrists were wrapped as was my shoulder. I looked around and saw a nurse sitting they're as she smiled.

"Miss Dawson, you're awake. My name is Laura, I'm your nurse. You had quite the hit yet you're friend brought you here just in time. I'll go get him." Laura said as I thanked her. My eyes widened as I looked at the calendar, it had been five days? I then looked up to see Austin who ran into the room,

"oh thank god" Austin said as he ran over to me as I smiled. I planted a kiss on his lips as he smiled,

"you're okay" Austin said as I nodded.

"I always am" I said as Austin smirked.

"You gave me quite the scare Ally, I didn't know if I got us out of their in time. I had created a weaker version of my transportation balls, I pulled you in with me yet-oh god when we made it back on the other side. You're shoulder was shot, you're stomach was bleeding and you're wrists were broken. And then you're surgey took eight hours, then you weren't waking up and oh god. I thought I lost you" Austin said looking down as I pulled his face up.

"But you didn't" I said as Austin nodded before kissing me deeply. I then pulled away as I quirked an eyebrow as I looked around, my room was full of flowers, balloons, and get well cards.

"Austin you didn't do all of this did you?" I asked as Austin laughed.

"Actually it's mostly from the people, you see I was told after we left. None of them intended to hit you, they then went after Professor Sun who then ratted out Fred for exchange of his life. So I mean they don't all trust me yet, but they're getting there" Austin said as I beamed.

"That's all we've ever wanted" I said as Austin nodded smiling.

"Well I mean that's second for me" Austin said a I laughed.

"What else in the entire world would you want more than acceptance from the people?" I asked as Austin smiled.

"You" Austin said as I blushed before kissing him once more.

 **Anddd done! Yay! I'm happy with this one:) I hope you are too! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
